


Zeo: Dark Resurgence

by BlueLegends



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: When an old enemy returns and attacks Angel Grove with his Dark Zeo Rangers, Tommy finds himself confronting the hidden truths behind the Letter and fighting to rescue Kimberly.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Zeo: Dark Resurgence

Ten thousand years ago, the great sage Zordon had ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity for the entire universe with the help of his comrades, the Order of Meledon but that was before the Great Betrayal. They had vanquished the forces of evil who plagued the universe after centuries of battle only to be struck down when they least expected it.

He could no longer shy away from this long overdue confrontration.

He stood along with his five teamnates, facing their worst enemy and former mentor - Navi Zeo, the purple tenga ranger, now known to all as Ivan Ooze.

He had deserted their ranks a year ago but a few months back, he'd directly allied with the UAE, using the power of his coin to exert his control over the Tenga Warriors.

He'd commited a sacrilege, instead of being strengthened by his spirit totem, he'd reversed the connection and binded an entire race to his control.

"Stop now, Master Navi and we can help you." Zordon pleaded.

"Help ?" Navi laughed, his coin in his hand, cackling with power. "I don't need your help. Infact I got all the help I need. Tengas, attack !"

In a flurry of black feathers, tengas appeared all around them, encircling them.

"Then you leave us no choice." Zordon gritted his teeth. "It's Morphin Time - Tyrannosaurus !"

"Pteradactyl !" Kinwon of KO-35 yelled. He joined the team when the previous pink ranger succumbed to her injuries and slipped into a deep coma. Navi had urged both him and Joran to pursue their pet projects to duplicate morphin energies. Little did they realise then Navi had ulterior motives in mind. Using their research, he'd managed to desecrate the purple morpher and corrupt an entire population of Tengus to his will.

"Triceratops !" Dimitria of Inquiris grimaced. Master Navi's betrayal had spurned them all.

"Mastadon !" Joran of Mirinoi shouted.

"Sabre toothed Tiger !" Hemera of Edenoi commanded.

"Green Dragon!" Reagan Revilo of Sorcery-7, Zordon's fiancé completed, morphing into the green ranger.

"Power Rangers !" They declared, charging at the tengas.

"They do put up a good show." Navi said dryly, as he slowly approached his true target - the Zeo Crystal, he'd created eons ago and hidden in the Caves of Deception. He was a different person then - more hopeful about the universe. But now, he knew the truth about reality - there can never be order in the universe... Nothing you do ever really matters. There is only power.

He chastised himself for being naive enough for ever giving up the crystal. Thanks to his recent deeds, he was no longer pure of heart and the forcefield would destroy him if he tried to recover the crystal directly.

Fortunately, he had a plan for that.

He extended his power coin, which glowed purple as it channeled the energy of crystal directly to him. He laughed madly, the energy changing him, giving him a direct access to the Morphin Grid.

He could feel every molecule of his body being imbued with morphin energy. His skin turned purple, his transformation about to be complete just when a dagger cut his hand, forcing him to drop the coin.

He looked up as the green ranger walked towards him, the dagger swinging back to her otstretched hands.

"Oh. Did I interrupt you ?" Reagan snarked. "You know I never did trust you."

"You are one to talk, girl !" He hissed. "I know who you are... Vile sent his regards."

The sorceress faltered for a second before lashing out at him with her dagger.

"You can't morph now." She snarled, stabbing him in the heart with the dragon dagger.

"Oh, I don't need to morph to destroy you and your team." He leered, the dagger passing right through him, his body twisting into a jelly like substance which lost all semblance of a humanoid form before becoming something akin to a viper that wrapped around her arm.

"I got new tricks up my sleeve, princess." He hissed, striking his fangs at her, cutting through her armour and piercing her neck. Her morph failed and she collapsed, purple veins creeping across her body, slowly draining her life force.

"NO!" Zordon roared, rushing at her. Ivan assumed his humanoid form again and drew his sword, ready to meet his former student in battle.

* * *

Kimberly Hart didn't expect her past as a ranger to catch up with her in Florida.

She returned to her appartment to find an old enemy waiting for her... someone she thought was destroyed an year ago by the Ryan's Comet.

She tried to fight back but without her powers, she was no match for the intergalactic sorcerer. Before long, she had succumbed to his spell and felt herself losing control of her own mind.

So when Ivan told her to write a crushing breakup letter to Tommy, she did it, hoping against hope that he'd be able to figure out something was wrong and come to rescue her. Then he forced her to withdraw from the Pan Globals... something she'd worked hard for the last year. She held back tears as Ivan made her throw away her dreams with a sadistic glee.

There was no way for anyone to find out that she was missing. Her friends in Angel Grove and her parents thought she was in Florida. Coach Gunther and his faculty thought that she had to go to Paris for a family emergency.

In reality, Ivan forced her to be his evil purple ranger as they set out to find the infamous dark zeo crystals across the galaxy.

* * *

Something was amiss. Tommy could feel it as he heard Adam read the letter. This could not be Kimberly. If this was true, she would have made an effort to tell it to his face instead of sending him a letter in the middle of the Youth Center.

In some ways, you're like a brother.What the heck! They had dated for three years. He definitely wasn't like a brother to her in any shape or form.

Something was wrong.

He left the Youth Center in a hurry, ignoring his friends calling after him. He looked around for a secluded spot from where he could teleport to Miami. He needed to find out what happened and fast. This could not be his Beautiful talking, atleast not in her right mind. A thousand different concerns filled his mind. Is she alright? Is she being forced to write this?

And in the back of his mind, there was a nagging thought. **What if this was true? What if Kim had really left him for someone else.** He gulped. Maybe it was true. But he knew Kim better than this.

**_People change with time. Maybe she has changed too._** Not Kimberly, he thought back. Not after everything they'd been through together. And even if it was real, he needed to hear it from her face directly. No matter what, he wasn't going to give up on her without a fight.


End file.
